warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Aegis Infernae
Article number 300 ai, thats alrite I got 200 :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha lol. KuHB1aM 00:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... thinking of pulling out the Helghast as my soldiers... KuHB1aM 22:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Helghast? i have no idea what that is ai :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Look em' up on google. Fairly intimidating red-orange eyes. :) KuHB1aM 23:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) No kidding, they just look like theyll kill you if u look at em, even without their helmets --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, you got that right. I used them over at the Fallout Fanon Wiki, and although I swore I would never do so again, an opportunity has arisen. KuHB1aM 23:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, for a military faction they would work well, Id also like to use your guys as a Border Security Force as well as my own, hire out their services as part of the Trade Agreement if thats cool --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) The pleasure is mine. Just be careful how many of my guys you let in near those borders... ;) haha just kidding KuHB1aM 23:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, dont worry ill be very careful... dont wanna get killed in my sleep :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it happens sometimes :) Don't worry, Ima backst--- loosely ally with other factions first KuHB1aM 23:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I have to ask, please... whatever you do... dont give your armed forces 40k stats like the others, It is actually degrading their articles, making them look worse. Theyre putting definites on what actually changes from person to person --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :How is it degrading the articles? Definites simply show what each other unit is good at and bad at in simple format. --Lither 00:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: If you think they are degrading them, I'll change it. --Lither 00:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Doing this gives the view that 1- they are purely military 2- it gives the view that every person of each status/rank/role is identical which is not realistic to any RP --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Its entirely up to you guys if you choose to put it im, im not censoring you... but it makes the article look worse with all those stats --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I was actually not going to put in stats at all, if you were wondering. Mainly because I don't play W40K and also because I like to leave it up to interpretation inside creative writing. KuHB1aM 00:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool, not about the not playing part thats disgusting :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) If I had the time, I'd attempt to learn. Alas, time is a rare commodity these days. KuHB1aM 00:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Noticed that the Order of the Darkest Night is at the top of their watchlist. Do you want to have a few wars with them (ending in stalemates)? --Lither 03:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not. Makes for a more flavorful backdrop. KuHB1aM 23:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Excellent... --Lither 00:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Intuition tells me you have something devilish and evil cooking up inside your mind... KuHB1aM 11:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, very much so. I noticed there is a delightfull person named Goodluck Wilcheck and add it to the petition to allow the use of Bolt Weapons by the Darkest Night... --Lither 22:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't you dare talk to Wilcheck! *wags finger with laspistol in other hand* KuHB1aM 00:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I won't... yet... the Order of the Darkest Night remains unaware of his current corruptability, and so will not attempt to contact him. That may change... --Lither 05:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *Notes to make all efforts to separate Wilcheck from other Orders* KuHB1aM 10:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Holy living fuck on a stick in June! It's the Crusade! Time to make a vigilante to bring them down! Jk //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) You can try, Kuhblam, but out of 20 Beta-Level Outsiders, don't you think one will be a telepath? --Lither 06:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't bring in Jacob Vaughton's long long long after descendant to deal with them! Lawlz, haha. And maybe so Lither, but you won't know of him until you meet or hear of him, so I guess we'll just have to keep him anonymous to avoid losing precious military secrets... KuHB1aM 11:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) We both have precious secrets. The Outsiders controlling the Order of the Darkest Night, something that may warrant the decleration of Exterminatus all by itself, and Goodluck Wilcheck's current state of mind. --Lither 11:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) 20 Beta-Level Psykers? Ordinary human brains are not able to support Beta-and-higher Levels of psionic power. Never mind one being a telepath, most of them would be insane (and thus huge risk of possession by cosmic horror), or would just blow themselves up. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) That part made me lol. KuHB1aM 19:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Comical though it may be, it happens. Sure, they're an asset, but if they went unhinged (that sort of psionic potential messes with the brain, I have yet to find how exactly it does that), there's an extremely high likelihood of an extremely mean Daemon taking up residence and wreaking Emperor-knows-what havoc. After which the Daemon will manifest and disembowel anything it comes near by ramming an umbrella up the victim's ass and opening it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:30, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Lawlz. Btw are you going to make a faction? KuHB1aM 21:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure. I'm wary of making a supervillain faction made up of genre-savvy soldiers. I read the Evil Overlord Lists many times. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Run4, the Outsiders aren't exactly human at all. They look like it, and they were, but now they are not. --Lither 03:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Well if your not sure, Run4, your always welcome to take up a position in my legions of inept guards. KuHB1aM 12:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that's given me an idea for a wildcard third party. Now I just need to find a way to contact NoFury without letting the cat out of the bag. Seriously, that thing'll scratch your face off. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Third Party in Aegis por favor? KuHB1aM 00:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Third Party on their own side. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Awwwww... KuHB1aM 00:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) you can get me on my email if u wanna, i check it every day. ordoslord@hotmail.com --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Email sent. You might want to delete that comment now in case some IP User wanders on and starts spamming you. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) na wouldnt matter to be honest, this email gets spammed like crazy already, someone used it for something and I get so much crap in it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 19:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S I havent got the email yet so ill check back later, double check for me the address you typed is all good --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 19:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I copy-pasted. The server's been a bit of a bitch lately, so who knows, it could take some time. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah should be right, ill check it again later --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 19:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I believe the anti-grav tech and the tech to make jetbikes are lost. Otherwise someone please explain to me why this faction gets them and yet Adeptus Astartes with far more manpower and equipment cant? I remember specifically someone being denied their use entirely and the only reason I was allowed one being that its specifically stated in the DA codex. Patriot398 02:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) My guess is they use Eldar Xeno-tech to make the Jet bikes hover, something the Space Marines would not do. Space Marines very, very, very rarely use Xeno tech and it is only certain chapters. This is something the Inquisiton would look into if they found out. Correct me if im wrong Kuh --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Land Speeders that the Adeptus Astartes use are made on Ryza with anti-gravity propulsion systems. The Marquis have good relationships with prominent figures on that forge-world, and hence have access to low key versions of this system that are inexpensive and thus able to produce. It's not like their multi-man armed vehicles, lol. KuHB1aM 12:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm just confused. If the land speeders use anti-grav systems why can't a marine chapter just build a bike, especially Dark Angels and their successors for their respective Ravenwings since they have a working model, and stick a toned down land speeder anti-grav device on it? Sorry to steal the discussion, I just remember someone being denied them entirely for that reason. Patriot398 14:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea. But my idea seems reasonable enough, so unless there's some major canon issue other than logical reasoning, I see no reason to remove it. KuHB1aM 19:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Its not all about the anti grav technology. The plans of Jetbikes from STC's are non-existant, its not all necessarily about the floating part, plus the jetbike design is distrusted by the Imperium and viewed as alien. Land Speeders STC was rediscovered in the 31st Millenium and as such is able to be constructed --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Would they not be able to create a single man design with increased speed? KuHB1aM 11:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Canon simply states the technology for the jetbikes does not exist due to loss of STC, it may be possible coz the eldar do it, even if it was a xeno tech hybrid coz the eldar do it, but not of purely imperial design --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... ok then. Would it be possible to have connections with the Eldar then? KuHB1aM 23:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Depends... Most of the Imperium is violently xenophobic, and the Eldar do not trust the humans. If it were a secret, it might be possible... --Lither 00:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) A secret it is, then. Note to self; do not let enemy know of connection to Eldar for it may be used against him. KuHB1aM 02:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it can be known for the Eldar to make pacts with mon'keigh, its generally only Outcasts and Pirates... the ones that dont follow the rules of craftworlds... and they hire themselves out as mercenaries --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Note to self; Add "find a way to discover the secret of the Aegis Infernae and the Eldar connections". Add it above "find a way to contact Goodluck Wilcheck". --Lither 06:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Note to self: Begin systematic purge of Aegis aristocracy and military command, remove known Darkest Night spy elements. KuHB1aM 10:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Do the [Harlan|Big ] need to get involved here? :P //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Not until the Arbites take enough notice about the Jet Bikes. KuHB1aM 19:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Just gonna remove them, actually. KuHB1aM 20:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Note to self: Find other methods of making it seem honourable to declare war against the Aegis Infernae, or make some random alliance with them and attack everything else. --Lither 08:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed as well that you have a tonne of Chimera class vehicles, gonna have to work out a trade deal on em --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Also, if you could tell us what your off-world supplier of Valkyries is, Algernon would greatly appreciate it. :P. --Lither 06:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well actually, I was just going to buy everything off-world in case of an alliance breaking, except for those ships I have. Quite safe in reality, but if you want me to buy from you since it's your RP, I will do so. And Lither, not a snow ball s chance in hell are you gonna find out where I'm getting my aircraft. As for alliance thing, maybe... it said on your page you aquired the vehicles from the Order of the Green Talon, thats why I brought it up... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 15:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ah, ok then. Lol. If you want, I can ensure maximum military protection along with cash in exchange for the vehicles. KuHB1aM 19:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, KuHB1aM. We have other ways to find out your supplier. And then we do what we did to the factions surrounding the Aegis Infernae's. --Lither 04:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah i was thinking kinda the same, make it as part of the border security deal... reduced price in exchange for security --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Believe me, Lither, a lot of it is going to come from off-world. That works for me, NoFury. We just have to work out the details. KuHB1aM 13:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of switching out Helghast for Stormtroopers... KuHB1aM 21:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I won't attack off-world. It will be more fun striking closer to home. So you don't need to worry about losing a supplier. --Lither 02:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) There wont be any offworld attacks from anyone, no faction has that amount of power --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps we could arrange a temporary military alliance in the RP for the purposes of beating back Chaos? (I find that incredibly ironic, considering the Darkest Night) --Lither 03:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hrrmmm... fight back Chaos with alliance and get stabbed in the back down the road, or be destroyed and avoid betrayal? Hmmm... I guess the first option will have to do... :) KuHB1aM 13:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Excellent... This RP is letting my backstabbing chaotic side come out...Yes, I do have something evil cooking up. Very, very evil... --Lither 22:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) --Lither 08:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Haha thatd be a serious stalemate with those Khornate Collars they wear, Psykers cant do shit against Khorne's followers... thwyd prob get frustrated anyways and throw their axes or something haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 14:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Or, Algy could pick up and throw a boulder at him. Still might hit. --Lither 01:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Amidst all this, I'd probably just walk in with the Legion atop a ridge, spam grenades and shoot the crap out of both sides. KuHB1aM 14:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Which is when the Valkyries and the Vedettas show up. --Lither 22:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC)